A Veiw from the Other Side of the Rock
by Buruma
Summary: This is a story about Kiara's brother Rawalye (ra-wa-lie) and his life. this is my own story and my own characters although some are the original lions. So please enjoy! R/R


A View From The Other Side Of The Rock 

By Rawalye

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TLK characters nor the scene where he has a dream about the 1st Lion King. So please don't sue me. 

I was enclosed in a small space, between two giant things that were to be called paws. It was dark and the only thing I could do is smell my mothers sweet fur against my small nose. I could barely hear anything except sweet murmurs from above. I was the only one who survived, I am Rawalye. My story begins on a summer day when there was no food and no water; that is why I was the only one who survived, the only one out of a litter of five. The murmurs I had heard above me sounded urgent and my protective small space was no longer around me.

"Nala, what are we going to do with her? Why does she do this to us?" it was a deep voice and this voice had been around before.

"I don't know Simba, she is always trying to prove herself to us. Maybe you should have a talk with her." Ah the familiar voice I could only detect as my mothers'.

"Nala you know I have been talking to her every time she goes off by herself. I think we need to do something more."

"But Simba we have tried everything!" it was that squawky thing again. Sometimes I have dreams of ripping that voice to shreds, I'll be glad when it goes away.

"Oh, Zazu she is just a teenager, she will always be going off by herself"

"But Queen Nala I want to help"

"Do not worry little friend we will take care of it" ah the strong and familiar voice, I just had to touch it. 

"Mew" I didn't realize that I made a sound at all. I was slowly trying to drag myself over to The Voice

"Mew" my mother came over to me, picked me up and brought me somewhere I have never been before.

"Oh little one are you hungry?" the soft cooing clamed me down but I still wanted to smell and touch the deep Voice. She set me down on the ground and curled around me. Ugh! No mother I want to touch The Voice! I kept at it for a while but she made me stay there, humph! I soon became tired and drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning next to a strange fur smell. It was that girl lion my mom calls her own, daughter? I think that's the name.

"Mom! Why do I have to watch Rawalye? He is so boring and he's too young to have any fun with"

"Kiara you know the rules you went off by your self without telling anyone and this is your punishment, or a better way to put it, a way to keep you here." Mommy! I need milk! I was squirming towards her she did not take any notice to me and left with The Voice. I could recognize his smell now, he was always with her and it agitated me that I couldn't be with her too. My babysitter was sitting next to me and breathing on me, ah a warm breath bath. I started to purr and cuddle up next to her when she pulled away. Huh? No get back here! I wanted the warmth and I wanted to know why she had got up and what she looked like. She would not get away with this, I just then realized that my head was filled with pictures or rather I was later told that I was seeing with my eyes. The she lion saw me and bared her teeth. What have I done to make her mad! But I was told later that she was smiling.

"Zazu! Get Mom and Dad, Rawalye just opened his eyes!"

"Mew?" I stumbled on my legs for few moments and walked next to her. It was she, the one who pulled away from me. I was already starting to dislike her. A few moments later my mother came in. she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, yet that is. The voice came in next he was giant! I was told that his name was dad. I was in total awe of him. He bared his teeth at me and picked me up and brought me to an old monkey. The monkey did some strange things to my head and I was brought back to my mom. I was really hungry now. I snuggled up next to her and fed; I soon drifted off to sleep.

"Rawalye, baby kitten, wake up" my mother said sometime later, cooing at me. I tried to bat her away but she kept nipping my neck. " Time to meet the lionesses and the rest of the kingdom." I didn't want to get up from the nice warm feeling of my mother's fur. As she picked me up I curled into a ball and hung from her lips. As we stepped into the sunlight and all the lionesses' roars greeted me. I got frightened and opened my eyes to a friendly face called dad. 

"Mew?" 

"D-a-d" he said it slowly so I tried to repeat him

"Da-mew?"

"No baby kit. D-a-d" even slower this time

"Mew-dad?"

"Yeah that's it!" he chuckled at me and walked away. Mom took me towards the lionesses and they threw all this mumbo jumbo at me in cooing voices.

"Aw he is so sweet!"

"Does Kiara like him?"

"Is he weaned yet?"

"Oh look at him he's scared" I curled up in a ball behind my mothers leg and started to tremble, she took me into her mouth again and brought me back inside. Kiara my sister was lying next to the spot where I sleep so when my mom put me down she came right over.

"Hi little one can you say my name?"

"Mew-dad"

"No, hahahahahehehe!" she laughed at me!

"Raow!" I tried to claw at her but she thought that I was playing with her. So she rolled on her back and pretended to be dead. Ugh! That just sickens me, why doesn't she fight like a real lion. The next few months flew by rapidly and I had learned to talk, but I didn't talk too often. 

Kiara had run off again and found another cub called Kovu. He kind of looked like me with a black mane, but my body was lighter than his. My mother was always scolding Kiara and she barely had any time for me. I had made up for that lost time by teaching myself how to pounce on unexpecting prey and to stare menacingly at myself in a pool of water.

One evening dad was talking to mom and I was in the corner playing with a bone pretending I was fascinated with it.

"Nala, have you noticed that Rawalye is usually by himself?"

"Rawalye? Oh gosh my! I have been neglecting him! Poor Rawalye, it must be tough to have a bigger sister that needs more attention than he does." She looked in my direction and I quickly turned my head back to the bone I was playing with.

"Maybe I should do something with him, Nala?"

"Wha…huh? Oh yeah, I 'm sure he'd like that." She was peering at Kiara and Kovu. They are obviously more important than I am.

"Alright. Rawalye, hey do you want to go for a walk?"

"No" I said fiercely, pouncing on the bone, pretending the whole time its' his head.

"Well your coming with me anyway" he forced it on me with out even caring what I thought. 

"Grrrr, whatever" I turned tail and walked out the mouth of the cave. He caught up with me and picked me up by the neck like a baby!

"Your coming with me no matter what" he said through clenched teeth. This is so embarrassing… I started to squiggle and he lost his grip, dropped me and I ran. I ran as fast I could, I had to get away. Dad caught up with me before I got even three yards away.

"Where do you think you are going, Mister!?" Boy did he sound angry; this is fun! I stayed out of his reach for a while and I laughed the whole time. He obviously didn't like it so he pounced and pinned me to the ground. He glared straight into my eyes; I have never been more frightened. I literally thought he was going to kill me. I locked my eyes on to his and stared back showing him that I was not afraid, when I really was. He knew I was scared so let me up.

"Rawalye what has gotten into you?" I just stared at him and replied.

"Why do you care? When it's my sister you should be watching." I know I was being smart, but I didn't care. He looked away and sighed; you know the sigh that says 'what are we going to do with you?' It annoyed me so I started to walk away.

"Rawalye let me tell you a story. A story about a lion that was so over come with hatred that it killed him in the end." He proceeded to tell me the story. It was about a lion named Scar and his faithful hyenas that wanted to take over the Pride Lands. It was an interesting story. During the story I had walked over to my dad and sat next to him watching his expressions, the whole time I was thinking that he was the lion that had to run away and leave the Pride Lands and let Scar take over the land. I had never heard of my grandpa, Mufasa, before this and this story made me have great respect for him and my dad…somewhat.

"So what did you think of the story?" he looked at me and I shivered; he can have the coldest stares some times.

"A...It was alright, but why didn't the lion cub come back when his friend asked him to?" Ha! It worked! He became so still and somewhat annoyed, just where I wanted him. 

"Well…?" I displayed a smile, payback time for pinning me.

"I…he felt that he needed to be on his own and live his own life. He loved it where he was even if he did have to eat bugs." Oh great not what I was expecting at all. Even if I was smart he was still smarter. I let it go and we returned home and was greeted by a great fest of Wildebeest that, I was told, my dear ol' sis brought down. Yeah right, big fat deal. I grabbed a fat chunk of meat out of turn, and thought I would get pounded for it but I got away with it, cool. After I had finished my dinner a new cub about my age came over and asked if he could have a piece of my leftovers, I growled at him but I let him have a chunk any way. The next day he came over and greeted me. He probably thought we were friends now; great just what I needed, a tag along. His story is pretty simple, him and his mother were found on our lands and his mother was sick. The pride took her and her cub in, the mother died but the cub survived. He now lives with Kalra, a young female adult, who was looking for the opportunity to raise a cub. His name is Jotasso. 

A couple months later, I was sitting on the grass and Jotasso was jumping around me really excited that I was going to teach him how to hunt. I learned to hunt several months ago, and I was pretty good at it, not like my sister who took at least a year to learn.

I took him to a plain of zebra; he was so excited and for a minute there I was happy too. 

"Ok, Jo, first you watch the herd and pick out nice old, sick zebra or a baby one. I'll let you pick it out."

"Ok! Hum… lets see how 'bout that one… or maybe that one… oo oo what about that baby one over there?" 

"Alright that one it is. Now next we try to get closer to it, so get low down into the grass and crawl closer." When I went into this position I automatically went into hunting mode and totally forgot about Jotasso following me. I crept closer and the baby was on the outside of the herd with its mother. Perfect. I was lost in the total sense of a killing machine. I was about seven feet away from the zebra. When it caught a smell and bolted to the herd. I sat up and scanned the area, I looked behind me and Jotasso was there sitting and washing himself. I gave him an evil look, growled and started walking back to Pride Rock.

"What?" he called after me. I ignored him and kept on walking. "Aww come on what's wrong?"

"You messed up my hunt," I said returning back to my natural 'whatever, leave me alone' attitude. We got back a few hours later and we were greeted by the sight of my sis and her boyfriend, Kovu, kissing. Ewww. I wonder if my mom knows about this, I made and evil smile. Jotasso of course ruined it by trotting by.

"Ewwww! Gross how can you guys do that!" my sis looked at Jotasso disgusted, and walked back into the cave. Maybe it was better that way, so I wouldn't have to answer all those annoying questions my mom asked. I really think she's too protective of Kiara. Kovu though, was still outside.

"You know you could be a little more nice to your sister, Rawalye"

"You can't tell me to do anything."

"Yeah!" Jotasso thinks he has to emphasize what ever I say. I don't know why I put up with him.

"Well take my word for it, your gonna wish you had been nicer to her." He left with a swish of his tail. He thinks he owns the place when he doesn't…yet. We went back inside and Kiara came up to me, 'what does she want'.

"Hey Rawalye what's up?"

"Why do you care, you have never cared before."

"Yeah!" says Jotasso; gosh I'm going to kill that lion.

"Well I was only trying to have a sister, brother relationship with you."

"I don't need you."

"Grrrr, well you could be a little nicer to me"

"I don't want to!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD!" she pounced on me and started to nip me.

"AAAAAA RAOW!!!!!!" I pounced her with all the force I had and pinned her on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Don't you go talking to me like you own me! You don't deserve to be The Ruler.

I DO!" I was really mad at her for even talking to me; she should have just refrained from talking to me. All the other lionesses and my dad were looking at me like I had just committed the worst crime of all. I got up off of her and sat glaring at her. Jotasso came over and sat next to me, willing him self to be on my side. I sat there while the lionesses cleaned up Kiara from all the damage I inflicted on her. I'm really surprised that Kovu didn't come to her rescue. That guy is so soft; he has probably forgot how to fight. While I was in deep thought my mother came over to me.

"Rawalye, what have you done? Look at yourself, look at what you have become." I don't care what she said; I like the way I am. 

"Rawalye…" she got into my face and looked at me with her blue pleading eyes. Come on mom don't do this to me. Jotasso meanwhile had made up his mind to stick with me, I was glad because I was going to leave the second I had a chance. My mother gave up on me and returned to Kiara. My dad was in a shadow of a rock glaring at me with his gleaming yellow eyes. I shuddered. 

A few more months had passed since the little skirmish my sister and I had. I had forgotten all about leaving because winter was approaching fast and we needed to store meat. Jotasso was still on my side, growing into my dads' look alike. But he had the same hatred in his heart as I do. One day my dad up and said, that Kiara and Kovu will be crowned the next day. I knew he was getting old, but why now? Why not me? We ate a huge fest that night. Jotasso had grown a lot bigger than I had and we kept play fighting to see who was stronger and we were doing just that. We tumbled and rolled all around the cave disrupting every ones' dinner. I had pinned Jotasso to the ground thus promoting myself once again the leader. When I let him go we found ourselves in a young female bunch about our age. 

"Uh, sorry ladies, please excuse us." Hey I don't always have to be mean or uncaring. One of them was kinda dark like me and she had her eyes on me. It made me nervous. We walked away like we forgot about them already and went outside to cool off. Jotasso was in his usual hyper, frisky, retarded attitude.

"So what do you think of those girls? Huh? Huh? That dark one seems to like you" He was getting jittery, but I tolerated it because, well the fact is I actually like that girl lion. I was getting sort of jittery too and was about to run and leap when She came out. I stopped in mid jump and fell to the floor. She noticed that I was down and came to see if I was ok. 

"I'm ah… alright, no need to worry about me." I walked over to the ledge all cocky like, Sheesh this is totally not me.

"Hey wait up" she caught up with me and walked next to me to the ledge. 

" Nice night isn't it?" she looked up to the stars and sighed. She makes my heart throb. She was the pick of the litter, the light in my eyes. Even though we had only spoken to each other once, this being the first time, I felt that I had known her all my life. Jotasso on the other hand was entertaining the rest of the girls making and ass of himself. He is not a real charmer when it comes to girls. The night sky was dotted with the brightest stars, 

"My dad says that my grandfather, Mufasa is up there." I kept looking at the sky wondering if she cared about what I had said.

"Really? Mufasa? I have only heard of him a few times, he was always talked about with respect. My mother said that he was the most regal king there ever was." She looked at me with her yellow green eyes. I melted right there.

"You know what? I think he's in you more than you think." Ha! What a lie; he is nothing like me, more than just physical features. I sighed and relaxed a bit more. She laid her head against my shoulder, I totally freaked out but I didn't show it for fear that she would lift her head up. Anyway we stood outside for quite a while, Jotasso retiring from entertaining those girls and the night getting colder by the minute. 

"Do you want to go in now?" I asked. She nodded and I escorted her back to the cave. 

"Hey, by the way what is your name?" I called out after her; she turned around and said:

"Shani." She swished her tail at me and kept on walking. Was she flirting with me? I couldn't tell. Well as you know all thoughts of leaving were out of my head as I concentrated on her. I was light headed as I walked to where I slept daring myself to sleep. I finally did and I had this horrible dream. I was being chased by a thundering herd of wildebeest. Dust and dirt flying up everywhere, I had found a tree and hung on for dear life. My dad was on the ledge looking for me when Zazu spotted me. I have never been so grateful to that bird in my life. My dad jumped off the ledge and caught me as I flew trough the air being knocked off the tree by the wildebeest. He set me on a ledge and was carried away suddenly by the wildebeests. 

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!" I screamed but no sound came out. He jumped on to a rock face and clawed his way up to the top. But this unknown lion with a dark mane, like mine, was waiting for him; this lion grabbed his paws and flung him off the rock. But then it was me I was falling! 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" But before I hit the mass of wildebeest I woke up. I was sweating; I got up and walked out into the night, Ahhh the fresh air. I was so contented I almost forgot why I had come outside in the first place. My father noticed that I had gotten up and followed me.

"Rawalye is that you?" his voice quivered a bit like he was afraid I was a dark murderer or something.

"What? Yeah it's me." I tolerated him being there since he was my dad. We had gotten to talking and I had told him all about my dream and why I didn't think Kiara should be the Queen or for that matter Kovu, King. 

"You know dad Kovu wasn't always on our side he could change back you know." 

"I really don't think that he will change, he really likes Kiara, you can see it in his eyes; like yours."

"Mine? Huh? And you can tell by just looking at me?" oh great I just blew it I might have well just told him out straight that I liked Shani.

"Yeah, so who is it? Come on you can tell me, I'm your dad you know." He's acting like Jotasso, what a retard. But on the other hand we were making contact in a father, son thing.

" Well…"

"Come on you can tell me."

"Her name is…Shani." 

"Shani? Really…? Her? You like her?" ok enough with the 'I can't believe it's not butter' attitude.

"Yeah what's wrong with her?"

"She just… well she has Scars blood in her. She's fragile, Rawalye. I know you and I know what an influence you can have on other lions. She is not for you, stay away from her."

"No! You can't tell me what to do, I love her. No! This is not happening. Stay away from me." I couldn't believe him, my own father, how could he do this to me? I backed away from him and ran towards the dark Savannah, I didn't care where I was going; I just had to get away. The thought of running away was alive in my eyes again. So I ran and I ran until I collapsed in a heap from exhaustion. 

While I was out, the pride land cave woke up.

"Simba, where's Rawalye?" Nala said to her sleepy mate. He yawned and got up, Nala followed.

"Simba." she got in front of him demanding an answer. " Where is he? Simba! Where did he go?"

"Nala calm down, he's a little upset, he ran off some where. I told him he couldn't see Shani anymore."

"What! He was interested in Shani? And you told him to back off? How could you? This could have been our chance to get through to him, Simba what have you done." Nala was disgusted with him and went to go find Kiara who was to be crowned today.

Although they were in a secluded area, Shani had managed to over hear their conversation. 'Rawalye ran away? But I really liked him, well if he won't stay here I'm going to find him.' So Shani made up her mind to find him, she followed his barely smellable trail and she was thinking about what she would do if she found him.

I woke up with the bright sun in my eyes and the delicious smell of zebra, for once I actually was happy, that is until I remembered the night before.

"Why did I have to like you? Why did I have to love you?" Oh how pitiful I sounded. I made up my mind to go hunt for zebra, but it was only to take my mind off of Shani. I crouched down and picked out a baby zebra.

'Ahh a nice juicy fat one' I crawled over to it and stopped a few feet from it. I was in high spirits now and I knew I could catch it. A few moments later I was in a high-speed chase, wind whipping at my mane and my lungs were full of clean and crisp air. I caught up with the baby in a matter of seconds. I tripped it and grabbed it by the jugular with my teeth and broke its neck. The other zebras were looking in my direction and watched me eat one of their own kind. It didn't bother me because it's all just "a Part of the Great Circle of Life" great now I was quoting the great King 'My Dad', ugh! Just as I was bending over for one more binge on the baby, a new smell was drifting towards me and I knew who it was, Shani. 

"What does she want?" I mumbled to my self. I soon caught sight of her and watched her move toward me.

"Hello! Rawalye" she said as she walked over.

"Hi"

"Wait a minute. Is that what I think it is? A zebra? Oh can I have a piece? I'm so hungry"

"Sure it's all yours" she still makes me melt.

"So why did you follow me?" Oh, what a nice conversation starter.

"Well I over heard your dad say that you couldn't see me any more and that you ran off," she said after she was done with what was left of the baby.

"Really? And you came looking for me…why?"

"Well I really do like you." She turned all red and looked to the side.

"I like you too." That really surprised her she wasn't expecting to hear that. She smiled at me. Hum I think I just fell, fell in love.

"So what do we do now? All mighty Rawalye" she made a bowing gesture, just to humor me.

"Well we can either go back or start a pride of our own" I disregarded the gesture and watched her reaction.

"You know what I think? I think you hate it there and you want to start a pride of your own just to get back at your sister. That's what I think." She is so good she got it right on the dot.

"Well do you want to start a pride of our own?" I asked timidly. I walked around her watching her timid movements. I couldn't tell if she wanted to start a pride of our own or not, she was keeping her thoughts well hidden.

'Should I start a pride? Am I old enough? Does he truly love me?' all these thoughts that were going through her head, she told me later, were nothing. She knew right away I couldn't go back; her mind was made up the moment she left Pride Rock. She would start a new pride with me.

"Ok lets start a pride," she sounded really excited, she started to jump up and down and acting like cub. But I didn't care I was excited too. We played, yes played, in the Savannah the whole day celebrating our decision.

Meanwhile (I think) Kiara and Kovu were being crowned. I could guess that they roared and the animals made noises back to say that they now will follow them. It's all just sickening. 

I am so glad I got out of there while I could.

*About some odd years later*

I now have my own pride with Shani, and we are 15 strong. We had a couple of rogue's join us and now we have a great big litter of cubs. We were all a big happy family, I actually became nicer since I left pride rock, and I guess it was for the best. 

I was showing my daughter around our territory and telling her about the "Great Circle of Life" when we came upon a mass of shaggy fur and bones. 

"Oh my gosh Dad! Look!"

"Huh? Where my daughter? What is it?" hey I know big attitude change, well I did become king of my own pride and I got older.

" I think it's a lion, he looks like he's dead. Oh daddy is he? Oh poor guy."

"Well let me see" I went over and poked him he groaned and we both jumped back.

"Yea! He's alive!" 

"Huh? Where…am…I?" he had a ruff voice he probably needed water.

"Binah go get him some water, now." He sat up and took a look at me. I scowled.

"What do you want?"

"Uh my name is Rance."

"Uh ok, Rance, what do you want" I only let him see my tuff side, who knows when he is going to pounce.

"Well I have come a long way, from a place called The Pride Lands" The what?! Did I hear him correctly? The Pride Lands?

"And?" I egged him on I wanted to hear more about my past home. But he never did say anything because my Daughter came back with a cracked coconut shell filled with water.

"Here ya go, by the way what's your name?"

"Rance" I said while he was gulping down the water.

"Aahh! That was good thank you. May I ask what your names are?"

"Yeah! My name is Binah and this is my dad, Rawalye"

"Binah what have I told you about strangers!" I barked at her, she shrank down in submission.

"Well whatever now, you're in the Rawashi Lands, what is your business here?"

"I came for help."

"Oh you did huh?" 

"Dad, why don't we talk about this later he's a guest," she said. She turned her head towards Rance. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved!"

"Good! Follow me my mother and the others just caught an adult zebra!"

"Oh thanks for telling me Daughter," I said to my self. I brought up the rear thinking about why the Pride Lands needed help. We arrived at the cave, where I had set up my pride, towards twilight. 

Shani and the other lionesses were waiting for us in circle around the zebra. Since I'm the leader I got the first bite. Mmmmm…that's some good zebra, as soon as I had my fill Shani, my daughter and Rance had a go at the zebra. When they were done the rest of the lionesses ate and then the cubs. I motioned Rance to follow me out side after dinner, so we could talk. 

"So earlier you said that your were from the pride lands and that it needed help. Is the that right?"

"Yes, we do need help. But let me tell you my story so that you get a better understanding."

' I was born at the beginning of Queen Kiaras' and King Kovus' leadership. The great Simba and Nala only died a few months after I was born to my mother, Kiara's best friend. So I knew them for only a short while. Well the trouble began when I was several months old. These different lions were coming out of nowhere and they were coming in twos and threes. Soon there were about 15 of them and only 8 of us. They started to kill us off but Kiara had a say in that, which was the thing that saved me. Kovu was turning on us, just like Kiara's brother said… it's too bad I didn't catch his name…I was eavesdropping on my mother and Kiara. One night my mother gathered all the lionesses together and said that one of us needs to go get help. I volunteered to go because I was just at the right age to leave the pride and so they wouldn't get suspicious.'

"Wow I knew it…" AAA! I blew it, my cover is gone I bet he knows exactly who I am now.

"Huh? You knew what?" well I might as well tell him, this may be my chance to get back the Pride Lands.

"I am Rawalye, Kiaras brother. And yes I knew Kovu would turn back into his own self, that idiot."

"So are you going to help us?"

"Oh yeah I will!" The old me was flaring up again, the thought of adventure burned at my creaky bones. Only I wanted to know one question. 

"By the way do you know a lion named Jotasso?"

"You knew my father?"

"Jotasso is your dad? Ahahaha!!!! Him a father? I would never have guessed. So how is he doing these days?"

"Well see, when Kovu and his lionesses took over my dad tried to abdicate Kovu, but his lionesses got to him first…they…they killed him." Rance started to cry but he remembered where he was and stopped.

"I'm so sorry Rance he was a good friend of mine. Be happy that your dad gave his life for you and your family." 

After we were done talking it was dark, we went back to the cave and everyone was asleep. So we laid down and went to sleep. The next morning I gave the announcement that my old home was in turmoil and that we were going to go and get it back. Every one was happy to go especially Shani. She misses the Rock and her family. We set off early that morning, the air was crisp and the ground was faintly warm from the rising sun. I was in the lead; Rance was behind me, my family behind him and then the rest of the lionesses and their cubs. 

A little while later we were about half way to Pride Rock when we came upon a mangled mass of fur and blood. We decided to check it out Rance said it was the other lioness that volunteered to go get help a little bit after him. We guessed that Kovus' lionesses had trailed her and killed her right on the spot. 

I decided to let my army rest for the night when we came up on a group of wildebeests. We had a great feast. We all slept full and contented. We all rose up early in the morning, 

"Gather 'round my family, including Rance, I have to give you all a pep talk." I waited until all of them sat down in front of me. 

"As I looked out on to the Savannah this morning I noticed that there were dark clouds in the back ground and it reminded me of what my father said. He said 'that all great battles begin with rain, grow into thunder and taper off into sunshine and end up with you as the winner.' Any great battle you fight in your lifetime, you must always remember what you are fighting for and why you are fighting it. Today we go into battle with the highest hopes that we will kick Kovu and his lionesses out and gain Pride Rock back for all of Animal Kind!" 

My speech had an amazing affect on my "army" they cheered and roared. Even Rance was speechless. He had only heard of the mean and indecent part of Kiara's brother. This was sure surprising to him. We were all revved up, we finally left our resting spot midmorning and we didn't get to Pride Rock until the afternoon. I stopped my army just out side the Rock and sent one of my undercover lionesses to scout out the area. She came back with the news a few minutes later.

"Uh...Sir! I have news. They know we're here! If we are to attack we should do it now!"

"They What!? Ok. Every one Get into your positions now!" All the lionesses ran every which way, some hid behind rocks and others ran around to the back cave. Rance, My daughter, Shani and I we went in the front. We were met by Kovu and a few of his lionesses.

"So you came back after all…Rawalye"

"Yeah only so I can see you die at my claws"

"Oo, strong words." He turned to look at my family and spotted Rance. "Rance! I knew it was you…you traitor…but you never did like it here did you? Oh but wait what about your mother? Would you like to see her?" he gave Rance an evil glare.

"Get the boys' mother!" he shouted to one of the lionesses at his side. She went in and got Rances' mother, it was Kiara's cubhood friend, Halla. Halla was petrified and trembling all over.

"Mother?" it was Rance; he started run over to her.

"One step closer and she gets it!" he ran a claw across her neck. Rance stopped dead. Mean while I could hear the rest of my army fighting Kovus' lionesses it sounded as if we were winning.

"Leave the boys' mother alone, Kovu, it's me you want, not him."

"So you want to fight me? Poor weak Rawalye wants to fight me. Ahahahaha!!" I started to growl.

"Nobody Calls Me Weak!!!" I roared and jumped to pounce on him. But he jumped back, let go of Halla and ran to the top of Pride Rock. I followed him. It was dark and the clouds totally obliterated the sun, it began to rain. As I reached the top the first lighting bolt hit a tree on the ground and started a fire. Kovu turned around and growled menacingly at me. I hissed at him.

"So this is the end for you Kovu. I will kill you, there is no way out. Just down." I smiled evilly at him.

"No Rawalye this is the end for you." He unexpectedly pounced on me and went for my neck. I blocked his jaws with my paw. He clamped down on my paw and broke it.

"ROAW!!!" I screamed in pain. The blood was dripping everywhere. I went down. He stood over me and laughed.

"See Rawalye this is the end for you. Then it will be the end for your family and then your army. Muahahahaha!!!" I just had enough strength to lunge up and grab his neck while he was laughing. I crushed his jugular vein in one quick motion.

"AAA!!! What have you done? No this can't be happening. No…No…" He died, but I wasn't that far off. My paw was losing a lot of blood and it hurt really badly. The clouds stopped their show of lightening bolts and continued to rain. I was lying there motionless waiting for somebody to find me. Kovu was lying beside me, dead, I had killed him. I looked at my paw and saw that it was only hanging on by a thread. It hurt to look at it. I tried to lick some of the blood off but I couldn't move my head close enough. So I just lie there and wait. I was on one of my last breaths when my daughter climbed up and over. She gasped when she saw Kovu and I. She started to cry, but it was getting fuzzy I couldn't see her anymore. 

"MOMMY! MOMMY! Come quick, it's daddy…*cries uncontrollably* Mommmmyyyyy!!!!"

No Daughter don't cry I'm still here…I'm still here… 


End file.
